A fluid deposition device, for example, an ink jet printer typically includes an ink path from an ink supply to an ink nozzle assembly that includes nozzles from which ink drops are ejected. Ink is just one example of a fluid that can be ejected from a jet printer. Ink drop ejection can be controlled by pressurizing ink in the ink path with an actuator, for example, a piezoelectric deflector, a thermal bubble jet generator, or an electrostatically deflected element. A typical printhead has a line of nozzles with a corresponding array of ink paths and associated actuators, and drop ejection from each nozzle can be independently controlled. In a so-called “drop-on-demand” printhead, each actuator is fired to selectively eject a drop at a specific location on a substrate. The printhead and the substrate can be moving relative one another during a printing operation.
A printhead can include a semiconductor printhead body and a piezoelectric actuator. The printhead body can be made of silicon etched to define pumping chambers. Nozzles can be defined by a separate nozzle plate that is attached to the silicon body. The piezoelectric actuator can have a layer of piezoelectric material that changes geometry or flexs, in response to an applied voltage. Flexing of the piezoelectric layer pressurizes ink in a pumping chamber located along the ink path.
Printing accuracy can be influenced by a number of factors. Precisely positioning the nozzles relative to the substrate can be necessary for precision printing. If multiple printheads are used to print contemporaneously, then precise alignment of the nozzles included in the printheads relative to one another also can be critical for precision printing.